1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tamper-indicating band. More particularly the design relates to a tamper-indicating band promoting full fracture of the frangible webs of the tamper-indicating band and inhibiting only partial rupture and xe2x80x9ctiringxe2x80x9d of the tamper-indicating band over a container finish bead.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tamper-indicating bands are known in the art as having frangible webs or bridges. The tamper-indicating bands are typically formed in a releasably depending manner from a lower edge of a closure such that threaded removal of the closure from a container neck results in a discernable alteration of the closure and tamper indicating band. In other words, the frangible webs of the tamper-indicating band break such that the tamper-indicating band remains on the container neck and a consumer knows the container has been previously opened. Ideally, when initially unscrewed, all of the frangible bridges or webs should break resulting in detachment of the tamper-indicating band from the closure. However, in many cases the tamper-indicating band does not completely break from the closure resulting in a detached portion and an attached portion of the tamper-indicating band.
When incomplete separation of the tamper-indicating band occurs, the detached portion of the tamper-indicating band typically falls below a finish bead located along the container neck and shifts inwardly toward the container neck as the closure is unscrewed. The attached portion of the tamper-indicating band therefore necessarily moves outward away from the tamper-indicating or finish bead of the container neck finish. As the closure is unscrewed, the attached portion tires over the finish bead followed by the detached portion tiring over the finish bead. As a result, the tamper-indicating band may be removed from the neck finish which is undesirable, particularly when it is desired to leave the fractured tamper-indicating band on the neck finish as tactile evidence of prior opening.
In view of the deficiencies in known tamper-indicating bands, it is preferable to have a tamper-indicating band which inhibits the xe2x80x9ctiringxe2x80x9d of the tamper-indicating band over the finish bead as a closure is initially removed from the container. It is also desirable that the design promote more efficient breaking of the frangible webs.
It is object of the present invention to Provide a tamper-indicting band frangibly attached to a closure.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a design promoting full fracture of a plurality of frangible webs releasably connecting the closure and tamper-indicating band.
It is a further object of the present invention to inhibit xe2x80x9ctiringxe2x80x9d of a tamper-indicating band over a container neck or finish bead.
It is even further object of the present invention to provide a tamper-indicating band with a plurality of inwardly projecting fingers.
It is still an even further object of the present invention to provide a tamper-indicating band having folding fingers of alternating first and second lengths.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a protrusion on the fingers of the second length inhibiting downward axial movement of the tamper-indicating band.
In accordance with the present invention, a tamper-indicating band arrester formed of, for instance, polypropylene or polyethylene by, for example, injection molding or compression molding techniques is provided for a closure having a top wall and an annular skirt depending from a peripheral edge of the top wall such that the closure is generally cup-shaped. The skirt has a thread helically extending along an inner surface thereof and a tamper-indicating band releasably or frangibly connected to the skirt proximal a lower edge of the skirt, which defines an opening in the closure. Extending inwardly from an inner surface of the tamper-indicating band are a plurality of folding-fingers having alternating first and second lengths. The folding fingers of the first length may be shorter than the folding fingers of the second length however, in the alternative the folding fingers of the second length may be shorter than the folding fingers of the first length if the first length folding fingers extend above the neck bead.
The closure may be threadably disposed on a container neck finish having at least one thread helically extending thereabout. The neck finish may also include a finish or neck bead extending about the circumference of the neck beneath the at least one external thread. When the closure is disposed in a fully closed position, a distance xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d is defined between an outer surface of the finish bead and an inner surface of the closure skirt or tamper-indicating band. The alternating folding fingers of longer length extend above the finish bead such that a protrusion, extending from for example a distal end of the longer length fingers, is positioned above the finish bead. The protrusion preferably has a radial dimension that is sized greater than the distance xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d. Additionally, the radially innermost surface of the protrusions define a diameter which is smaller than the outer diameter of the neck finish bead. Thus, the size of the protrusion prevents it from falling beneath the neck finish bead since the protrusion is in interference engagement with the neck finish bead. With the protrusion inhibited from falling beneath the neck bead on one side of the finish bead, the tamper-indicating band cannot xe2x80x9ctirexe2x80x9d over the neck finish bead as in the prior art.
In use the closure with tamper-indicating band may be molded having folding fingers extending downwardly therefrom. The closure is applied to a neck finish of a container which is filled with product. As the closure is applied the folding fingers of alternating first and second lengths are directed upwardly and inwardly until the closure is fully seated on the container neck, preferably sealingly engaging the container neck. The first fingers of a shorter length are directed upwardly toward a lower surface of the finish bead. The second fingers of longer length are directed upwardly above the finish bead so that the protrusion is positioned above and engaging an upper surface of the finish bead.
As the closure is initially removed, the shorter length fingers engage the lower surface of finish bead and inhibit vertical movement of the tamper-indicating band relative to the closure and neck finish. Since the closure continues upward axial movement, the frangible webs begin rupturing. As the frangible webs rupture, the protrusions inhibit downward movement of the detached portion of the tamper-indicating band which typically leads to xe2x80x9ctiringxe2x80x9d and incomplete detachment of the tamper-indicating band from the closure. Thus, the frangible webs and tamper-indicating band completely break free of the closure so that the tamper-indicating band remains on the container neck visually signaling that the container has been initially opened.